


Sleeping Problems

by Cookie2rookie



Series: Hidehaiseweek2015 [5]
Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: M/M, Out of Character, hidehaiseweek, hidehaiseweek2015, sleeping troubles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-29
Updated: 2015-05-29
Packaged: 2018-04-01 20:10:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4032994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cookie2rookie/pseuds/Cookie2rookie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nightmares are the worst.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sleeping Problems

Day 5

**Sleeping Problems**

 

* * *

 

After meeting Hide, Haise had more trouble sleeping. it wasn’t the pleasant kind of trouble that was caused by erotic wet dreams -not that Haise didn’t have them about Hide- but his trouble was nightmares. Funny thing was that most of his nightmares had originally happened when Haise had slept in his own room after meeting up with Hide for that day.

At very rare times, Haise experienced nightmares from when he slept on Hide’s couch. But never before had Haise experienced a nightmare when he slept in Hide’s bed.

Before today, Haise had always thought it was Hide’s warm embrace that kept the nightmares at bay. Apparently he was wrong, for his nightmares didn't go away but merely evolved. In the beginning, Haise had dreamt about  death and torture of a faceless person he could never save or help. He would always awaken from those dreams in a less than perfect state of mind but he would eventual fall back into a happier more stable sleep.

But not right now. Not after the night mare he just had. The person strapped to the chair was Haise’s personal ball of sunshine. Hide was the one torture to death in the dream; but what shook Haise up the most -besides the fact that he couldn’t save Hide- was the fact that he saw the face of the person torturing Hide.

It was a face Haise saw almost everyday.

The person torturing Hide was a strange mixture of Arima and Mado. It seemed that face with the tools would change between the two. The thought made no sense to Haise but his hair on the back of his neck still rose as the voice in his mind screamed for death.

He felt scared but he didn’t know why, and he didn’t know who he was afraid of.

“Haise?” Warm arms wrapped around Haise’s chest, “why are you awake?” Hide asked with a yawn.

Haise turned to face Hide, “you should go back to sleep, Hide.”

“Hmmm,” Hide hummed as he blinked repeatedly at Haise. “Are you okay? Did you have a nightmare?” he asked.

Haisie brought one of his hands up to cradle his chin. “I’m fine,” he said with a smile.

Hide rested his head on Haise’s right shoulder. “You don’t have to lie to me,” he stated.

Haise’s eyes widened in surprise.

“You don’t have to wear a mask around me,” Hide spoke as he leaned against Haise to bring his hands to cover Haise’s eyes. “You never have to wear a mask around me,” he repeated as he slowly moved his hands away from Haise’ face.

Haise caught one of Hide’s moving hands to bring it up to his lips. Kissing the top of the hand lightly, Haise closed his eyes as he whispered Hide’s name and an ‘I love you’.

“I love you too.”


End file.
